


No Better Version of You

by Auddieliz09, xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Massage, Mud, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: After a week that felt like it would never end, Brett and Josh take a vacation to celebrate their anniversary. Relaxation, romance, and fun await them.
Relationships: Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	No Better Version of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For Alicia.
> 
> Happy (late) Fathers day from your unruly children!

Brett took a moment to study his reflection in the mirror, tilting his head toward the overhead light. Some light facial hair was starting to grow back in, but he wouldn’t need to shave again until the next morning. As he looked back down, he caught sight of the heavy bags under his eyes and smiled. It had been worth it: getting up before dawn, bundling Josh in a blanket to get into the car, and tossing their suitcases in the back. All so that they could make it to their afternoon appointments at a cozy spa retreat in the mountains. 

Suppressing a yawn against the back of his hand, he turned and flipped the lights while stepping out of the bathroom. “Hey, baby boy. You ready to get some grub?” He asked, stepping around the corner. His eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out across the California king bed, messing up the rose petals that had been delicately laid out in a flower pattern. It took effort not to jump his bones then and there. Dark brown eyes glanced over at him and Josh grinned, rolling onto his back. 

“Can’t we just lay here for a few minutes and enjoy the view?” He asked, stretching out and crossing his ankles. 

“As if I could deny you anything.” Kicking off his shoes, he crawled slowly up the mattress and swung a leg over Josh’s waist. “Hey there.” Smirking, he slid both hands down Josh’s chest and back up again. 

“Hey, handsome.” Josh grinned and gently took his wrists in his hands. “Can I bother you for a kiss?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Carefully freeing his hands, he laces fingers with Josh and bends forward until their noses are brushing. “I love you, pretty boy.”

“And I love you. Now kiss me before I die,” Josh whispers against his lips. Rolling his eyes, Brett fondly chuckles and presses their lips together. It’s a soft sigh into each other’s mouths, tongues grazing against each other in leisure. They have all the time in the world like this. He squeezes their hands together and finally pulls back, a little breathless as dark eyes open and pin him in place. 

“Oh no you don’t, not today.” He murmurs. Josh’s lower lip juts into a pout and he catches it with his teeth, grinning. “We have appointments and things to do, baby. But tonight, when you’re all relaxed and feeling like cloud nine?” He trades Josh’s lips for his ear, nose skimming behind it. “I’m going to make love to you right here, nice and slow. You’ll be so loose for me, baby boy. Won’t you? So compliant.” He nips at his lobe and Josh yanks his hands-free. In the blink of an eye, their roles are reversed and Brett is grinning up at his boyfriend. 

“If we keep that up then there’s no way I’m leaving this room, appointments be damned. So play nice, Mr. Talbot. And tonight we can have all the fun in the world. Especially since I brought some of your favorite toys.” Brett’s eyes light up. There are a million different things racing through his mind at once. He knows he can wring half a dozen orgasms from his partner on a good night when they’ve got nothing but time. And this weekend? That’s all they’ve got. 

“You can’t  _ say _ things like that,” he groans. It takes a lot more effort to concentrate and he closes his eyes. Josh sits on his chest and he looks up, raising a brow. “You’re not making this any easier. I want to see what toys you brought.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” Josh chuckles and leans down, kissing his nose. “Come on, my love. We should go get something to eat. After all, I hear we have a busy day.” Winking, he climbs from the bed and flashes a devilish grin over his shoulder. 

“You’re telling me,” Brett sighs and crosses his arms behind his head while admiring the view. 

They make their way down to the hotel’s in-house restaurant. There are several people spread out among the tables. The hostess seats them and hands them their menus. Brett looks over the selections, trying to figure out what he wants.

He looks over the menu at his boyfriend. “Do you want an appetizer?”

”Maybe some of those cheesy potato skins? That picture looks freaking delicious.”

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Brett winks at him.

Josh blushes just like he knew he would.

By the time the waiter comes up to them to ask for their order, he’s decided to order the club sandwich. When the waiter walks away, Brett reaches over the table to grab Josh’s hand.

“I’m so glad we could do this,” Josh tells him.

“Me, too.” Brett leans forward so he can kiss Josh’s knuckles. “We both deserve this, but you do especially. You’ve been working so hard lately, our anniversary could not have come at a more perfect time.”

Josh had gotten the promotion he’d been working so hard at for the past four months. He’d been afraid they’d have to postpone their trip, but he’d gotten the news the week before. Now they can celebrate his well-deserved promotion and their fifth year anniversary.

“I know I’ve been a little absent, lately. I’m so happy to be here with you now. I love my work, but I love being with you more.” Josh squeezes his hand. “Now that I’m one of the bosses, I can take a breather. I really want to do right by the guys at work, but I won’t ever forget about you.”

Brett grins. “I know you won’t. I never minded it too much, but I did miss having you around.”

“Well, now you get me all to yourself for five whole days.”

“Damn right I do.”

Josh’s smile is wicked as he brushes his thumb across the sensitive skin of Brett’s wrist. “And you’ve got plans for me?”

“Of course. What do you take me for?” Brett feigns offense.

Before Josh can answer, the waiter brings them their potato skins. Josh thanks the man and plucks one from the basket and pops it in his mouth. His eyes roll back and he groans in a way that Brett is determined to make him repeat, though there will be no food involved when he does it. “These are even better than I imagined.”

Brett watches his boyfriend do a little happy dance in his seat and can’t breathe for the wave of happiness and love that washes over him. He’s so in love with Josh Diaz and he will be for the rest of his life. 

Oblivious to Brett’s emotional implosion, Josh picks another skin from the basket and holds it out to Brett’s mouth. “You’ve got to try it!”

Brett obediently opens his mouth and allows Josh to place the savory morsel into his mouth. It does taste really good. He tells Josh as much just to see him smile at him again. Fuck, he’s perfect. Every inch of him. 

Brett is determined to let Josh know just how much he loves him by the end of this trip.

They talk about their upcoming appointments, commenting on the things they’ve never done before.

“I wonder what a mud bath even smells like,” Josh muses.

Brett hums. “Also, what do you wear in one? Like, are you supposed to wear clothes into the mud?”

“That’s a good question.” Josh’s eyes widen. “How many naked people have been in the same mud bath? Is that how they work?”

They laugh at the questions as their food is brought to them. Josh’s chicken burger looks really good and Brett is a little sad that he didn’t order the same thing. But when he bites into his club, he’s not mad at his choice.

With food and company like this, this week is going to be amazing. 

At the end of lunch, Brett leads the way to the desk where they’re supposed to check-in for their mud bath. There’s a perky teenager who greets them, all smiles and gushing joy as she takes their names and checks their ID cards. “You’re going to love it,” she says as she walks around the desk. “If I could afford it, I’d get one every weekend. They’re just so relaxing and cathartic, you know?”

“Uh, not really,” Josh admits, his cheeks flushing. “This is a first for us…”

“Oh man, you’re going to be obsessed with this afterwards! Everyone loves it. You guys are kind of lucky to get a spot for right after lunch, it’s pretty coveted around here.”

“Can you tell us a little about what to expect?” Brett asks, slipping his hand into Josh’s and squeezing. 

“Like how do you clean a mud bath?” Josh tacks on with a nervous grin.

“So, it’s actually pretty easy! We sterilize it with hot water, drain it, rake it, and about a million other tiny things to make sure that your batch of mud isn’t the same as the person who came before you. It’s 100% sanitary and we spend about fifteen to twenty minutes getting it ready for the next guest.” She assures, pulling out a key and unlocking a door for them. 

“And what are we supposed to wear?” Brett asks, guiding Josh through by pressing against the small of his back.

“That’s completely up to you! You can stay totally clothed, you can strip down to your underwear, or you can just be naked. You’ll have complete privacy in here. When the time is up, I’ll just come knock at the door and let you know and you’ll have five minutes to get out. I’ll knock a second time and by then, you should be ready to go into the shower to rinse off. It’s through that door at the back, there will be fresh towels and soaps for you to use. When you’re done, just exit through the other door in that room and it will let you outright at the desk where you’ll check in for your massage,” She explains, clasping her hands together. “Any other questions?”

“I think you’ve pretty well covered it,” Brett tells her while dropping his eyes to her name tag. “Thanks, Jolie.” 

“My pleasure! If you need anything, just press the button on the wall here and it will light up the speaker at my desk.” She flashes a smile and waves them toward the dark pits in the floor. Before Brett can say anything else, she slips through the door and Josh lets out a sigh.

“Is it just me, or does it smell...weird?” He asks, toeing off his sneakers.

“Definitely not normal mud.” Brett agrees, removing his shirt. “I think I read in that pamphlet about this place that they use volcanic ash and some other stuff. There’s supposed to be tons of minerals.”

“I don’t care about the science, I just hope it’s nice.” Josh finishes stripping and cautiously approaches one of the mud pits, dipping his toes into it. “Oh,  _ fuck _ that feels nice.” He starts to ease himself into it and Brett can’t help but watch. He’s completely enraptured by Josh’s blissed-out expression and tries to commit it to memory. Looks like noises won’t be the only thing he brings out later tonight.

“How is it?” He asks, moving to the pit next to Josh. It’s weird. His shoulders tense as he lowers himself into the mud, taking a deep breath as it settles around him. It almost feels like he’s floating. The tension loosens as he reminds himself that he’s not in an enclosed space and he takes another breath to steady himself.

“It’s a lot hotter than I was expecting. I dunno why I thought the mud would be cold. But this? This is heaven,” Josh tells him. “How are you holding up?”

Brett closes his eyes at that and bites down on his smile. Of course, his partner knows him too well. Josh always takes notice of the little things and memorizes them. Brett’s pretty sure his boyfriend is also part elephant. “I’m okay. Took a second, but it’s not so bad. Although it kind of reminds me of being buried alive. The smell, you know?”

“I didn’t, but  _ now _ I can’t stop thinking about it,” Josh grumbles. “We are at a gorgeous spa retreat, celebrating our week together after I kicked ass getting my promotion. I am  _ not _ buried and trying to claw my way out. Thanks, Brett.”

“Love you, mean it.”

“Fuck off.” There’s no bite to it and Brett bursts into laughter. He can picture Josh’s adorable pout all too well. 

“Are you excited about our massage?” He asks, curling and uncurling his fingers in the mud. The texture is so fucking weird. 

“I don’t know? Rationally, I know it’s going to be nice and I’m going to enjoy getting pampered and getting the knots worked out of my back. But on the other hand, it’s going to be someone else touching me. That kind of makes me nervous.” Josh sighs softly and Brett automatically turns his head toward the noise.

“I’m not jealous if that’s what you’re worried about.” He says gently.

“It’s just weird. We are going to be naked, in the same room probably, and other people will be touching us. What if I look over at you and get a boner because you’re so freaking beautiful?” Brett snorts at that. A split second later, a ball of mud plops into his bath near his chin. “Don’t laugh, jackass.”

“If you pop a boner because you’ve been looking at me, then you’ll know how challenged I feel every time I look at you. You’re beautiful, baby boy.” He says softly. There’s a pause and then he smirks, “I bet your massage therapist will be impressed.”

“I take it back, Brett Talbot. All of it. I hate you and I am leaving.” There’s zero noise from the other mud bath, so Brett is pretty sure it’s a lie. “If I get a boner, I’m going to use it to murder you,” he warns.

“Oh baby, don’t threaten me with a good time,” Brett purrs in reply. “You know how much I love choking on your dick.”

“I hate you.” 

Chuckling to himself, Brett closes his eyes and inhales through his nose. “Josh, it’ll be fine. If you really do get a boner, then I’m sure you won’t be the first person in history to get one.”

“Can we stop talking about boners?” Josh’s voice sounds a little strained and Brett’s breath hitches.

“Pretty boy, tell me you’re not touching yourself.”

“...not yet.” Josh gasps and Brett feels heat pool in his stomach. 

“Baby boy, are you being naughty?” He licks his lips, tapping his index finger against the top of the mud. “If you can be patient, I promise I’ll take care of it for you in the shower. Free of charge.”

“I hate you so much right now. Fuck, Brett. Why do you do this to me?” Josh groans and Brett can see perfectly in his mind's eye how Josh is biting down on his lip, squeezing the base of his dick with his eyes screwed shut. It’s stirring him to attention, that’s for damn sure.

“You think other people have jerked off in mud baths?” Brett asks, languidly cupping his balls. 

“I’m going to fucking  _ kill _ you.”

“No, I don’t think you will. You like me too much.” Brett makes a kissing sound and he hears Josh swear in Portuguese under his breath. “What are you thinking about, Josh?”

“That I’m sweating like a pig right now,” Josh answers after a beat. “Also, I’m pretty sure the smell of this place is going to kill my boner for us. I finally figured out what it reminds me of: rotten eggs.”

“Ugh.” Brett wrinkles his nose. Now that Josh has said it, he can’t get it out of his mind. “Yep. You killed it.”

“Unfortunately, mine is still here.” Josh sighs. “Oh, god. Brett, do you think they have hidden cameras in here? That they’re hearing us talk about boners?”

“If there are any, let them enjoy the show.” Brett chuckles softly. Before Josh can protest, there’s a knock at the door.

“Five minutes!” Jolie’s voice is muffled through the door. Brett starts at that and sits up, looking over at Josh. Has it really already been fifteen minutes?

“Man, I could stay here all day.” Josh looks up at him and Brett feels like his lungs stop functioning. Even though he’s covered in mud, he looks like an angel. There’s a few spots smeared across his cheeks and nose and Brett wishes he had a camera. Then again, he’s pretty sure he thinks that most of the time. He’s the luckiest man alive.

“Too bad you can’t. I promised I’d help take care of something.” Winking, he climbs from his bath and offers Josh a hand. As he pulls him up from the mud, their lips connect in a scorching kiss that makes his toes curl. 

“Won’t our clothes get muddy?” Josh gasps against his mouth. Brett doesn’t answer and they lose themselves in the moment, trading kiss after kiss until their heads are spinning. When they finally break apart, he rests their foreheads together and chuckles lowly.

“You think of everything, don’t you?” Grinning, Brett lets go of him and bends down to retrieve their clothes with care. He wraps his jeans around everything as best as he can, making sure they’re the only item that gets covered in mud. He can live with that.

“I’ve always been the brains in this relationship, you’re just the brawns and the beauty,” Josh tells him. With a light laugh, Brett tips his head in agreement. Together they make their way toward the exit door, just as Jolie knocks again. When they slip through it, Brett is struck by a slight chill and he uses it as an excuse to rub back against Josh. 

“Oh,” he says when he spies a laundry basket across the room. Apparently they’re supposed to leave their clothes and towels to be washed after use. “Guess this place really goes the extra mile.”

“But what are we going to wear for the massage?” Josh asks, looking around the room.

“I’m sure there’s something for us. Let’s shower before this mud really starts to stick.” Brett tosses everything in the hamper and watches Josh from the corner of his eye as he steps into a stall.

“Oh! This says to take a hot shower and there are bathrobes hanging by the door.” Brett flicks his gaze over to it and smiles a little when he sees the fluffy white robes. 

“There are directions in the shower?” He asks, padding over to Josh and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“No, dummy.” Turning his head, Josh kisses his jaw and points at a bench where towels are laid out. On top is a piece of paper with instructions neatly printed.

“Ah. That’s actually kind of smart.” Brett lets go of him and steps into the stall, turning the handle. Lukewarm water falls, quickly heating up. Before Josh can say anything, Brett drags him inside and presses him into the wall. “I’m going to take care of you, baby boy. You won’t have to worry about having a boner for them.”

“Just shut up and touch me,” Josh begs. Smirking, Brett claims his lips in a bruising kiss and pulls him under the water. As the mud begins to slide down their bodies, Brett wraps a hand around Josh’s cock and slowly pumps. Moaning, Josh’s head falls into the crook of his neck and his lips brush over Brett’s collarbone. His legs shift further apart and Brett kisses his hair in thanks. He strokes him from root to tip with one hand, the other wrapping around the back of Josh’s neck.

“How many times do you think I can get you to beg for my cock this week?” He asks, lips touching Josh’s forehead as he yanks his head back.

“A million,” Josh gasps and bucks up into his fist. “I need you, Brett.”

“And you’ll get me,” he promises. “You’re so good for me, baby boy.” He speeds up his fast and Josh whimpers, throwing his head back. Brett pumps his fist one, two, three times and Josh’s release paints their stomachs. He claims his lips in a kiss, milking him until he’s wrung every drop from his body and Josh whines for him to stop.

“Fuck,” Josh mumbles against him when they break apart. 

“Later tonight.” Amused by his blissed-out state, Brett props Josh against his chest and reaches for the shampoo. He takes his time working it through his hair, loving the way Josh rubs up against him and releases pleased little sighs. He takes care to wash his body with the same attention to detail, checking every inch of him for traces of mud. 

When he’s satisfied, he lightly squeezes Josh’s balls and swats his ass to get him out of the shower. “Go dry off, baby boy.”

“What about you?” Josh asks, palming lazily at his cock.

“I’ll take care of it later. We’re going to be late at this rate.” Brett says, chuckling. He ducks back under the water to rinse himself off and steps from the shower a moment later. 

After toweling himself off, he accepts the robe Josh hands him. They make their way through the next set of doors to the massage rooms. They’re greeted by another young man who beams at their arrival.

“Hi, there! You’re Brett and Josh?” When they confirm, he continues. “Excellent! You’re right on time. Missy and Kadyn are ready for you in room four just down that hallway, second door on the right. I’ll buzz them to let them know you’re on your way. They’re going to take great care of you guys!”

“Thank you, Darren.” Josh smiles at him and leads them to room four as directed.

Inside the room are two women, each standing beside a massage table. The older woman steps forward and gestures at them to come closer. “Welcome! I’m Missy,” she points to herself and then her colleague, a woman who appears to be in her mid-twenties. “And this is Kadyn. We’ll be treating you boys to a Swedish massage as requested this evening.”

“Thank god,” Brett grins. “He’s had a stressful couple of months and I do what I can, but I’m no professional.”

Josh sighs exasperatedly and looks up at him. “You did an excellent job, babe. Kept me sane.” He turns to the ladies. “Thank you very much, ladies. Just tell us how and where you want us.”

Brett bites back a dirty comment, letting Kadyn explain that they will have the men start on their bellies and are welcome to wear as little or as much as they like, that the less amount of clothing will make their jobs easier, but ultimately it is about their comfort. Should they choose to go completely bare, the masseuse’s will drape sheets over private areas for modesty.

Brett shrugs and pulls off his robe, running a comforting hand down Josh’s back on his way to Missy’s table. He lays down on his front, tucking his face into the hole of the headrest. Josh waits until he’s at Kadyn’s table before slipping off his robe and laying down on the table beside Brett’s. After they’ve both settled, Brett feels a short sheet settle over his ass. 

The first touch of warm oiled hands on his shoulders almost makes him jump but the heat sinks into the muscles he hadn’t even known were tense and he sighs. Missy’s fingers squeeze his shoulders, pressing in and he starts to feel himself go pliant to her ministrations. Josh must be feeling about the same under Kadyn’s hands because Brett hears a quiet groan.

Brett smiles, glad that Josh is getting the treatment he deserves.

His smile becomes a little strained when Josh moans again and the sound goes straight down Brett’s spine. Fuck. He probably should’ve taken Josh’s offer to get him off in the shower. He hadn’t realized that his boyfriend was going to be making noises like that while they were getting their massages.

As Missy kneads into his shoulders, Brett focuses on his breathing and tries to tune out Josh’s noises of contented pleasure. He concentrates on the soft, soothing music playing in the background and the herbal smells of the oils his masseuse is rubbing into his shoulders and back in deep circular motions and long, flowing strokes in the direction of his heart. 

He thinks he’s finally got himself under control, breathing evenly and melting under Missy’s ministrations when he hears Josh say, “Right there, please. A little more.”

He almost misses Kadyn’s affirmation, too busy dying inside at the rough tone in Josh’s voice. The checklist of sounds and expressions and phrases he needs to make Josh repeat is getting longer by the minute. He counts to twenty in Japanese to distract himself before his boyfriend's voice goes straight to his dick and makes this experience embarrassing.

When Missy asks him to turn over so she can rub down his chest, Brett sighs in relief that their session is half over. Though he should’ve expected it, he still isn’t prepared to hear Josh groan again as Kadyn mimics Missy’s movements with the tops of his shoulders where he’d carried most of his tension the last four months. Brett’s cock twitches and he nearly swears at the slight friction he feels against the sheet.  _ Fuck. _

He turns his head to look at his boyfriend and his breath is knocked out of him. He looks so soft and relaxed. The months of stress and worry that had etched themselves into the corners of his eyes and mouth have finally faded and he looks like the boy he’d fallen in love with his freshman year of college. Brett loves him so goddamn much and he’s so happy he gets to share this experience with him.

As if he can sense Brett’s attention, Josh turns his face to look back at him. He smiles sweetly and Brett can’t help but grin dopily back. Fuck, he’s going to keep this one forever and ever.

He thinks about the little box he’d stashed in a roll of socks at the bottom of his suitcase and smiles privately to himself. He just might have to rethink when he plans to take it out.

He’s shaken out of his musings when he hears: “Oh, my god, that’s good.” He turns to look and see Josh with a blissed-out expression as Kadyn digs her fingers into his pecs. In the back of his mind, Brett agrees as Missy’s fingers do the same, but he’s once again fighting off an ill-timed erection. 

When Missy finishes with his torso and moves to his legs, Brett grunts in approval as she digs into his thigh. From the corner of his eye, he sees Josh’s head whip toward him. He turns his own head to see Josh staring at him with dark, sultry eyes and his lip between his teeth.

That’s it.

He’s been barely holding onto control for the majority of the last hour but one sexy look from Josh has him unable to hold back from stiffening beneath the sheet. He reaches down to adjust the white cloth as surreptitiously as possible. Josh’s eyes dart down at the movement and he smirks back up Brett. Brett turns his face to the ceiling, silently cursing beautiful brown eyes and apologizing to his masseuse. 

He spends the last of the massage willing his cock to go back down and trying not to undo all of the work Missy had just put into relaxing his muscles. He wills his entire body to go pliant and enjoy the last few minutes of his massage as she rubs down his shins and calves, rotating his ankles and pressing her thumbs into some key points of the soles of his feet.

When the women are finished, they hand them their robes and they quickly redress. Brett digs his wallet out of the pocket he’d shoved it into and pulls out a couple of twenties to hand to Missy. “So sorry about that,” he murmurs to her. “It was his fault.” He jerks his chin at Josh.

Missy takes the twenties and tucks them into her apron before patting his shoulder with a wry grin. “Happens all the time, honey. Thank you for not making a big deal out of it. Now, go enjoy some alone time with your beau.”

Brett grins at her and wraps his arm around Josh’s shoulders. “Feel better, baby boy?”

“A thousand times better.” Josh grins up at him with a sleepy smile. 

“Good. Let’s go take a nap.”

Josh barely makes it to the bed before he’s out like a light. Brett chuckles fondly as he disrobes, hanging them both on the bathroom door. When he crawls into bed next to Josh, his boyfriend snuggles happily into his chest and he thinks back to that simple velvet box. He’s going to do it. He’s waited long enough. Setting an alarm on his phone for dinner, he tosses it across the bed and shuts his eyes. With Josh wrapped in his arms and lightly snoring into his chest, he’s pretty sure he knows what heaven feels like. 

It’s dark in their room when Brett finally wakes back up. He can feel something buzzing nearby and he groans, reaching out blindly until he finds his phone. When he opens his eyes, he’s more than a little shocked by the time. They’ve slept through dinner. He rubs at his face and glances down, not at all surprised that Josh is still soundly sleeping. His boyfriend could sleep through anything if he really wanted to. But this time, Brett wants him awake. 

He brushes a kiss against Josh’s hair and touches his shoulder, gently shaking him. “Hey, baby boy. Wake up.” He murmurs, nuzzling against him. 

“Still asleep. Cuddle time,” Josh burrows down against his chest. Chuckling, Brett slowly guides his face up and presses kiss after kiss against his skin. Eventually, tired brown eyes open and his boyfriend smiles as Brett kisses his jaw. “All right, I’m up.” He says, stretching out along Brett’s body. “Why didn’t you let me sleep? It’s dark outside.” He says, brows furrowing. 

“Because we slept through dinner. I know how you get when you haven’t eaten in a while.” He reminds, cupping Josh’s cheek in his palm. “We can order room service and I can set the hot tub up.”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that. Do you think there’s a menu around here?” Josh turns his head and Brett catches his ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling until Josh is whimpering and grinding down. 

“I’m sure we can find one.” His free hand drifts lower down Josh’s back, gripping the curve of his ass and squeezing. 

“Fuck,” Josh murmurs. He lazily rolls his hips and Brett can feel his cock swelling with interest. “What if we snack and enjoy the hot tub? Besides, dinner is overrated and-“ Brett sinks his teeth into the sensitive spot behind Josh’s ear and his boyfriend grinds down with a curse. 

“Hot tub. Get your toys ready, baby boy.” Lightly swatting Josh on the ass, Brett rolls them over and gets up before Josh can grab at him. 

“You take the fun out of everything.” Josh sighs and props up on his elbows. “I’ll find us a menu.” He swings himself out of bed and Brett follows suit, pinching his ass as he goes. “Brett!” Yelping, Josh covers himself and turns around to glower at him. “Let me live!”

“I sure want to see something live.” Brett drops his gaze with a wicked grin. Holding his hands up, he turns and strolls out onto the balcony. There’s a gorgeous full moon out tonight, just starting to show through the clouds. As they roll away, Brett can see dozens and dozens of stars. This is so much better than the city. Brett loves their apartment with a view, but they never get to see stars like this. But here in the mountains, it’s perfect. 

He shakes himself out of his musings and kneels beside the hot tub, turning it on and uncovering it. Soft blue lights flicker to life, the colors slowly changing as the water heats up. He’s mesmerized as it goes through the rainbow spectrum, softly transitioning from one color to the next. The door behind him slides open and he turns, raising a brow as Josh steps out onto the balcony with him. “I thought you said you brought toys?” He asks, glancing down at empty hands. 

“They’re laid out on the bed. I just wanted to see what the weather was like out here. I brought a swimsuit, but maybe I’ll save that for next time.” Josh says, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Baby boy, you’re going to be the death of me. What did you pack for us?” Brett asks, stepping away from the hot tub to peek inside. He sees a glint of silver on the bed and feels heat curl low in his gut.  _ Vibes.  _ He loves using them to get Josh to the edge, dragging him higher and higher until he comes crashing down. 

“I thought maybe we could play until dinner. I ordered through the app they have. Requested delivery in half an hour. Plenty of time for you to have your way with me and time to get ourselves cleaned up.” Josh reasons, looking bashful. Closing the gap between them, Brett takes his face between his hands and kisses him hard. Lithe fingers curl around his hips and he breaks them apart, breathing hard. 

“Go get your toys for me, baby boy.” He lowers his voice and a shiver runs through Josh. 

“Yes, sir.” Brett bites down on his groan and lets go so his partner can grab what he needs. Josh returns a moment later with a packet of lube in hand, along with a remote plug and a vibe that he presses into Brett’s waiting hands. 

“Get yourself ready for me.” He orders, sitting down on the edge of the hot tub. Josh bites down on his lip and tears the lube packet open, slicking his fingers up. “These are both waterproof, right?” He asks, flipping the vibe and plug over in his hands. 

“Yeah, I bought them just for this.” Josh kneels down on the balcony floor and turns, presenting himself in front of Brett. Bracing himself on one arm, he reaches back with the other and traces a finger around his rim. “So much better when you do this part,” he whines as he presses the first finger in. He slowly stretches himself, fingers curling against the concrete as he adds a second finger. 

“Maybe, but this way I can see all of you.” Brett says, licking his lips in appreciation. “How bad do you want this in you, pretty boy?” He taps the remote, smirking as the plug vibrates to life in his palm. 

“Not nearly as much as I want your cock,” Josh gasps and bites down on his lip again. “Fuck, it’s not enough. I want you.” He says, swearing under his breath as he twists his wrist. 

“You’ll have me soon enough, pretty boy. Keep going.” Brett urges, dipping a foot into the water to test the temperature. He adjusts it a little lower and watches as Josh steadily fucks himself on his fingers. He adds a third after a moment, a mewl escaping him. 

“Give me the plug.” He says, glancing back with bright eyes. Brett shakes his head and grabs the discarded lube packet, squeezing the remains of it onto the plug. Kneeling down, he guides Josh’s fingers free and presses it slowly past his rim. His boyfriend whimpers and hides his face against his forearm, muttering in Portuguese as Brett nestles it against his prostate. 

“Is that good?” He asks, lightly flicking the plug and drawing a swear from the other man. 

“Turn it on already,” Josh says breathlessly. Chuckling, Brett hooks his arms under Josh’s and helps him onto his feet. Their lips connect at once and Brett carefully backs them up, stopping only when the backs of his knees press against the hot tub. 

“Come here, baby.” He steps over the lip and guides Josh after him, sinking down into the water. He brings his boyfriend down onto his lap, spreading Josh’s legs wide around his waist. “Look at you. So fucking beautiful for me.” He praises, reaching back to where he’d set down the remote. Dark and hungry eyes track his movement and he smirks, flicking it to the lowest setting. Josh’s thighs immediately clench around him and he takes in a shuddering breath. 

“I want you to touch me, Brett. Please,” he whispers. 

“How could I say no to a pretty face like yours?” Setting the remote back down, Brett curls his fingers around Josh’s jaw and studies him. His eyes are shiny with tears already, his lip red and swollen from where he’s been sucking on it. As he wraps his free hand around Josh’s cock, the other man whimpers and rocks up into his fist. “I’ve got you, Josh.” He murmurs, turning his face to the side. As he presses his lips to his throat, he shifts the vibe around in his hand and turns it to the highest setting. Josh bucks up with a sharp cry and Brett smirks, biting down where he knows it will make him writhe. 

"Fuck!” He cries, bouncing up from Brett’s lap and then rocking back down. 

“If you can’t contain the noises, we’re going to have to stop. And I don’t think you want that, do you?” Brett murmurs against his throat. Shaking his head, Josh anchors one hand on Brett’s shoulder and curls the other into a fist. He presses it to his mouth and Brett smiles his approval, kissing the warm expanse of his throat. “You’re doing so good for me.” He praises. He takes the remote in hand again and turns the dial up two notches, watching as Josh shudders against him. His legs spread wider apart and he falls forward against Brett’s chest, wet lashes brushing against his other shoulder. 

“Keep going,” he begs. That’s all Brett needs to hear. He speeds up his hand holding the vibe and focuses on marking up Josh’s throat and shoulder, leaving no patch of skin untouched. As Josh fucks up into his hand, Brett reaches around him and presses hard on the plug in his ass. He feels it vibrating against his fingers and cranks the remote again, making it go as high as it can. Josh jolts with each jab against his prostate, sobbing and writhing against him. 

He knows that Josh is close. As much as he wants to edge and tease them, there’s no time for it. He works his hand faster, the glide easier now that Josh is steadily leaking from his tip. When he feels Josh starting to tense up, he yanks the plug free and lets it be taken by the water. He lines himself up and buries himself to the hilt as Josh spills over his hand and across both of their chests. He cries out and Brett swallows the noise with his mouth, fucking up into Josh as his orgasm overtakes him. He thrusts up and empties himself into his partner, the vibe falling to the side as he drags his hand up and down Josh’s cock to milk him for all he’s got. 

When he’s finally finished, Josh is slumped bonelessly against his chest. He tilts his head back up for a filthy kiss, pleased when Josh leisurely fucks his tongue into his mouth. Good. Wrapping his arms around him, Brett lifts them up out of the water and breaks their mouths apart and nuzzle his face against Josh’s. “You did so fucking good for me, baby boy. So fucking good.” He whispers, lifting a damp hand to stroke at Josh’s curls. 

“Slower,” Josh says groggily. “Or a towel. Something.”

“I’ve got you.” Brett cradles his most precious treasure against his chest and steps out of the hot tub, taking it slow. He carries him back into their room, going straight into the bathroom. There’s a steady trail of water behind them, but that doesn’t matter right now. As he turns on warm water and guides Josh under the spray, he hears a knock at the door. “Just a minute!” 

“Go on,” Josh steadies a hand against the wall and lowers himself to the floor. “I won’t drown. I just need to rinse off. Holy shit, Brett.”

“Just you wait. I have plans to pin you down and fuck you nice and slow into the mattress.” Brett chuckles and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He steps out of the bathroom and cracks the door, approaching where room service is knocking. He opens it to find a friendly young man beaming, standing behind a cart. 

“Delivery for Mr. Diaz?” He asks. 

“That’s my partner, he’s in the shower. Thank you.” Brett steps aside to let him wheel the cart into the room. He goes over to his wallet on the nightstand and pulls out a few loose bills, handing them over. “Have a good night.”

“You too. When you’re finished, just set this in the hall and someone will collect it.” Brett nods and escorts the man from the room. By the time he steps back into the bathroom, Josh is turning off the water and grinning dopily. 

“We fucked in the hot tub,” he giggles. Rolling his eyes, Brett offers the towel around his waist and steps into the shower to rinse himself off. He sighs as Josh rubs against him while stepping out, rolling his eyes to the heavens. He desperately wants to fuck him, but he’s starving. Besides, he doesn’t have the energy just yet for a second round. 

When he finally gets out of the shower, Josh is uncovering the food and moving everything to the table. He sits down on a chair and holds the towel out to Brett, grinning madly. “What’s got you so happy?” He asks, rubbing the towel against his hair. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m at a spa retreat for the first time in my life with the man I love, we’ve got our own bottle of champagne and a fucking hot tub on the balcony, and tonight literally couldn’t be more perfect.” Josh tells him. Brett’s not too sure about that, but he has a plan to make it even better. 

“I love when you’re happy like this.” He says, bending down to dry his calves. “I’m so in love with you.”

“I love you, too. Now come and sit down, your steak will get cold.” Brett’s mouth waters at the mention and he flicks his gaze to the steaming plate. Garlic mashed potatoes are on the side and there’s cheesecake slices neatly wrapped in the bottle of ice with their champagne. He loves it. 

“You know me so well.” He says, sitting down across from him. 

“We’ve been dating for five years, haven’t we?” Josh chuckles. “I know all of your favorites by now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” 

“I’d still love you.” Brett tells him honestly. He’s pretty sure that he’d love Josh no matter what. “You make me so damn happy.”

“That feeling is mutual, just so we’re clear.” Josh flashes him a bright smile and lifts a forkful of food to his mouth. He digs in and Brett chuckles, reaching for his own utensils. Dinner is a quiet affair. He knows that Josh is starving and spent, so he needs him filled up. Once he’s got a little more energy again, Brett can kick his plan into action. Well, it’s not really a plan. It’s just something that feels completely natural. The box has been at the back of his mind all day and there’s no time like the present.

He fills their champagne glasses and sets them on the table, collecting their empty plates. Setting them on the food cart tray, he bends down to rummage through his suitcase and finds exactly what he’s looking for. He rubs his fingers along the smooth velvet, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath and hopes for the answer he wants. “Brett?” Josh asks. He opens his eyes and turns, smiling softly at the other man. “Baby, are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” He’s absolutely not. He feels like his heart is getting ready to sprint out of his chest. “Do you remember when we first met?” He asks, carefully pulling his hand free and slipping it behind his back. 

“Of course I do. I thought you were crazy.” Josh says, his brows furrowing together. 

“Josh Diaz,” he starts. The confused look starts to go away and he chuckles softly. “My pretty boy. I’ve been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. It’s like it was yesterday. We’d taken some of the tennis courts hostage for the night on campus and we were hosting a dodgeball tournament. My team was stepping onto the court and you came in, hands in your pockets. You sat yourself down in one of the corners and I knew then and there, I wanted to know you.”

“And three seconds later, you got hit in the face and had a bloody nose.” Josh snorts softly. 

“I told my teammates an angel had distracted me and waltzed on over to you. And you panicked because you thought I had a concussion when I started flirting with you.” It’s one of Brett’s favorite memories. He hadn’t consciously realized it then, but that had been the moment he’d decided to convince Josh he was worth every bit of his attention. 

“Because you were crazy.” Josh’s lips twitch and Brett shakes his head. 

“Because I’ve been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. Josh, you’ve been there for everything. My successes, my failures, and everything in the middle. You’ve made me laugh and cry, sometimes in the same breath. Because of you, I am the best version of myself. If you ask me what my future looks like, I’m going to say it involves you by my side, anywhere in the world. That’s all I see when we’re together. You.” 

“Josh Diaz, I want to love you for the rest of our lives. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He steps toward his boyfriend and presents the box, popping it open as he kneels down. His heart thuds unevenly in his chest and Josh’s breath catches. 

“Yes,” Josh whispers without pause. Brett takes the simple black band out of its box and guides it onto Josh’s finger, beaming as he does. It’s not a perfect fit, but it’s close enough for now. He curls his fingers into a fist and brings his hands up to his chest, brushing his right thumb over the ring. “Holy shit, Brett.”

He looks up at Brett, beautiful brown eyes filling. Brett’s heartbeat kicks up a notch at the love he sees in his fiance’s  _ \--fiance!--  _ gaze. He grins crookedly. “Yeah?”

“Fuck. Two minutes ago I was thinking to myself, ‘I could never be happier than I am right now.’ And you, asshole. You proved me wrong. I love you  _ so much  _ Brett Talbot and I cannot wait to be your husband.”

Brett reaches out to pull Josh into his lap. Josh willingly straddles him and cups Brett’s face in his hands before lowering his mouth to capture Brett’s lips. One of Brett’s hands tangles into Josh’s curls while he wraps his free arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He can’t help but notice the metal of the band around Josh’s finger against his cheek is warm from Josh’s skin.

The kiss is slow and deep and more than a little desperate. Brett pulls back to slide his lips across Josh’s jaw, nibbling his way down his neck. Josh tilts his head back and groans at the sensation. As it’s done all day, the sound goes straight to Brett’s dick. He promised to fuck his fiance slow and now it’s time to keep that promise.

He shifts his legs until they’re underneath him, then grips Josh’s thighs. “Hold tight, baby boy,” he rasps in Josh’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

When he feels his legs tighten around him, Brett stands and lifts him onto the bed. He lays Josh down at the edge, leaning down to cover the other man with his own body, grinding up against him and dipping his tongue past his lips for another filthy kiss. 

Brett works his way down Josh’s body, licking and sucking at his neck, revelling in every groan and hiss his ministrations produce. He pauses at one nipple sucking it between his lips and tonguing hard against the little nub making Josh’s hips buck beneath him. His scalp stings where the other man’s fingers are tangled into his hair and he relishes the sensation, moving to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

He keeps his steady mission south, kissing and licking his fiance’s abs, dipping his tongue into his navel, nuzzling the fine line of hair beneath his belly button. When he reaches Josh’s pretty cock, he gives it a long, loving lick from base to tip. 

Josh cries out, his hips jerking up. Brett nuzzles his cock, making the other man hiss as his stubble gently scrapes over sensitive flesh. He kisses the tip before dragging his lips down the shaft until he can lave Josh’s balls with the flat of his tongue. Brett stays there for a few moments, giving first one a delicate suck between his lips and then the other before moving even lower. 

Brett grips Josh’s hips, pulling him even closer to the edge of the bed and draping his knees over his shoulders before giving the skin beneath Josh’s balls a hard suck that has his fiance’s thighs squeezing his head as he digs his fingers into the bedspread, crying out Brett’s name.

Brett grins and finally,  _ finally  _ reaches his destination. He grabs Josh’s cheeks, spreading them wide before teasing his tongue around his rim. Josh curses as Brett alternates between long, slow licks across his still stretched hole and fast, darting licks that pull at his rim. His heels dig into Brett’s shoulders when he dips his tongue inside over and over, fucking him in a way that is so good but not quite enough.

“Brett! Brett,  _ please. Please!” _

Brett gives Josh’s rim another lascivious lick before peering up at his favorite pair of brown eyes, now glistening with tears of frustration. “Please what, baby boy? What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me like you promised.” Josh pouts.

“What can I say, baby boy?” Brett dips his tongue in for another taste of heaven. “You just taste so damn good.”

“Brett!” Josh whines.

Brett chuckles. “Alright, alright.” He gives Josh’s pulsing cock one last kiss before standing. “Scoot up to the pillows while I grab the lube.”

Josh does as he's told as Brett hurries back to his suitcase, digging into the side pocket and grinning triumphantly when he pulls out the bottle of lubricant he'd stashed there. He's crawling back on the bed before Josh is fully settled against the pillows. He settles his hips in the cradle between Josh's legs and peers down and the gorgeous sight beneath him. 

Josh Diaz wearing nothing but his ring. 

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that? Goddamn perfect." Brett is delighted by the blush staining Josh's cheeks. 

"You're one to talk," the other man replies huskily, his tone makes Brett's cock stiffen impossibly harder. 

He grins and leans down to give his fiance one quick, hard kiss on the mouth before unwrapping the lube and dribbling some on his fingers and cock. He sits back on his heels and orders, "Wrists."

Josh doesn't hesitate before crossing his arms over his chest. Brett hooks his arm under his knee before reaching up to grab his wrists with his clean hand, leaving Josh bound and exposed to his greedy gaze. He lowers his lube-slick fingers to Josh's rim, pressing two inside with minimal resistance. After spreading the lube inside, he adds a third finger, making Josh hiss at the stretch.

Brett checks his face to make sure he's not uncomfortable and relaxes when he's met with only burning desire. His lips twitch, fighting a cocky grin. Instead, he refocuses on pumping his fingers, twisting them, spreading them. He crooks his fingers up and runs gently against Josh's prostate.

Josh moans and he writhes beneath Brett, his hips shifting uncontrollably. Brett watches as precum dribbles from the tip of his lover's pretty cock, its head flared taut and flushed red. Brett seriously considers milking his prostate until he comes, but his own dick aches to be where his fingers are.

"Please."

The whimpered plea makes Brett's decision for him. He pulls his fingers and uses them to line up his cock, then slides slowly inside. His breathing staggers as every inch is surrounded by deliciously tight heat until he's fully seated. He hooks his free arm under Josh's other leg, spreading him open, making it possible to sink even further inside. Both men groan.

Brett leans down and captures Josh's mouth. He kisses his Baby Boy as if he’ll never get to kiss him again, as if the world will stop turning if they can’t breathe each other’s air or taste each other's lips. Brett loves this man to distraction and he’s never ever letting him go.

With his mouth still fused to Josh’s, Brett pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside, then he sinks in just as slowly as he pulled out. He repeats the movement, savoring the sweet sounds the slow movements elicit from the man beneath him. He keeps his pace steady and slow, just like he promised, burying his hands in Josh’s hair and pulling his mouth ever closer.

He can feel Josh’s legs begin to tremble over his arms, the lovely muscles gripping him. Josh pulls back to gasp when Brett’s next comes harder and just a little faster. Brett takes the opportunity to kiss down Josh’s jaw until he can wrap his tongue around his earlobe. He whispers into his ear about how amazing Josh is and how much his life has improved with him in it. How he’s become such a better man for having Josh by his side and how he’ll love him until his heart stops and probably after that as well.

When he lifts back up to kiss Josh once more, Brett realizes he’s crying but the pure love and adoration in his beautiful dark eyes lets him know that the tears are good ones. “I love you,” Josh whispers.

Brett kisses him once more, them pulls back to shift farther onto his knees so he can love his fiance’s body with his own, angling so that he can hit Josh right where he needs him with every strong, slow thrust. He reaches for Josh, running his hands all over every inch he can reach, rubbing slow circles over his dark nipples with his thumbs in time with his thrusts. Soon, Josh is lifting his hips to meet Brett every time he sinks inside.

“Brett,” Josh pleads.

Brett kisses his knee and lowers his hand to wrap around the other man’s cock, squeezing it and allowing his movements to push it in and out of his fist. Josh’s breathing turns ragged and Brett gives him one, two, three more hard thrusts before his whole body tightens and he cries Brett’s name as he spills over his chest and Brett’s fist. Josh’s orgasm triggers his own and Brett empties himself inside his fiance, bending forward to breathe heavily against his shoulder.

“Holy shit, baby boy,” Brett pants. “We’re really going to get to do that for the rest of our lives.”

“You’re goddamn right we do.”

Brett huffs and lifts himself up to pull out and lower Josh's legs. He grabs his towel and wipes them both off before rubbing down Josh's thighs. "It's a good thing we're at a spa. You can get another massage from Kadyn tomorrow."

"True, but I think a real soak in the hot tub would do wonders for the time being." Josh sits up and drapes his arms over Brett's shoulders and kisses him senseless. "I am so very much in love with you Brett Talbot and I can't wait to call myself your husband."

Brett grins crookedly. "Right back at ya, baby boy."

Josh beams at him and scoots off the bed. "You grab the champagne and I'll grab the dessert tray."

Brett follows him out to the hot tub and they sit in the hot, bubbling water sipping champagne and feeding each other chocolate-covered strawberries. Brett holds his fiance, his lover, his best friend as they watch the stars and plan their future.


End file.
